mommy dearest
by beyondthemask
Summary: on hiatus till i can fix my m&f&king computer
1. Chapter 1

Yes this another sad attempt at writing a good fanfic

This fanfic centers around beastboy and raven shortly after season 5 and the death of the doom patrol.

The brotherhood of evil was defeated but at a great personal cost for one titan he lost his last remaining link to his past and the people he considered his family in a rage he seeks their murderer arriving in africa they do battle but his anger and malice blinds him to the obvious he is clearly out matched.

Teen titans is a product of dc comics, warner brothers studios,and cartoon network.

* * *

Beastboys fangs dug deeper into the soft flesh of his bottom lip the coppery taste of his blood filled his mouth. The pain was incredible but he wouldn't let her have the satisfaction of his screams of agony. Her clawed hands continued to dig deeper into his fleshy side as his nerves fired wave after wave of pain assaulting his turbulent brain. His attackers full red lips slowly twisted into a smirk as she altered the shape of her hands to better her grip on one of his vital organs. It didn't matter at this point really he would die either way she smiled even wider as she decided to go for the closest organ his right lung.

Unable to hold back the screams of agony any longer beastboy screamed as her barbed fingers pierced his lung he choked and gagged as the blood filled his left lung that was now leaking from his collapsed right he fell to the ground his face making a dull thud his body laid limp. His attacker smiled as she removed her gruesome hand and ran her blood soaking fingers through her raven hair. She gingerly picked up her fallen prey and looked into his lifeless eyes no longer shining with mischief but dull and expressionless his bright emerald iris now shown a dull dingy green. His light green skin was unusual pale his lips an odd bluish green leaking blood from a self inflicted wound revealed his single fang. His patrol uniform no longer glistened with pride now coated in his blood and dirt from the battle field the purple stripe that ran down his chest was a rusty brown.

She smiled as she surveyed her work he was a perfect specimen he fought to the very end she truly enjoyed the feel of his blood on her hands. But as cold hearted as she was she did feel pity as she looked at his face his boyish looks were very pleasing to the eyes she looked closer at his body as she traveled through the dense foliage of the forest avoiding fallen branches and loose rocks. His petite body was rather well built his chest was very muscular his abdomen firm and defined due to his heavy training his muscles weren't bulky but long and thin excellent for a light scout. The assassin shook her head to dispel her disturbing thoughts he was after all a corpse nothing more nothing less. She gasped as he took a small labored breath but brushed it aside he was already dead his beaten body was beyond saving. no one could survive the amount of punishment she put him through she thought to herself but she knew deep down though it very much undermined her life style and mind set she truly hoped he would **NO** she prayed he would live.

* * *

so you guys like it or not if you do please review i think this maybe one of my better storys. 


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU yes 2 REVIEWS 2 REVIEWS YES YES!

yes i know 2 reviews ain't much but still its awesome

ok i apologize for the wait thatts if anyone was waiting but heres chapter 2

i hate this chapter but its cool the next will be better

* * *

* * *

He hated being alone every since he was a child he was afraid he didn't know why but he always was…. always afraid. His genetic parents were dead he knew that much he felt for them but it wasn't as bad now his caretaker was a very nice person she told him he was taken in by her when he was 6 after an accident that left the large scar on his right side. the teenager pouted as he sat on the bed that he shared with her " where is she" he groaned as he plopped down on the plush comforter his toned body mad a slight thud he turned his head to the clock and groaned "its already8 "he moaned again as he turned his head to the window "no fair it's my birthday this was suppose to be my day "he whined as he reached over to the side table his hand fumbled in the darkness for a second until it came to rest on a photo.

he stared at it for a moment taking in the features of the one he now called mother he smiled at the fact that they were so much more than just mother and son. He closed his eyes and listened there was a small creaking noise he smiled wider as he heard the rustling of fabric. "awe what a pity he fell asleep I guess he can't get his birthday present" her voice was gentle her heavy accent gave her words an exotic sound "lace" he said as he heard her approach he blushed as he felt her lay on top of him her left leg resting on his waist she began to kiss his neck as she rubbed his exposed chest. "happy birthday Garfield" she said as he flipped her on to her back and returned the earlier gesture "I love you mom" he said as he pressed himself closer to her. She released a girlish giggle as he kissed her collar bone "I love you to baby my sweet little green bean".

* * *

elsewhere

* * *

Raven could no longer concentrate on her meditation her heart wasn't in it anymore she sighed as she floated back into the tower it was silent it had been this way every since he disappeared. 2 years had passed and many things have changed one being cyborgs disposition he was no longer his casual relaxed self he completely shut the other titans out of his life he only came to the tower to do maintenance an help follow leads on crimes and new head cases that seemed to flood into the city over the years. Robin had also changed no longer the confident leader he now almost always second guessed himself never quite sure of what to do next. Luckily starfire was always with him she gave him confidence when he needed it and humbled him when his pride was too large.

Raven herself became quite detached she rarely talked to the others only speaking to cyborg out of fear of separation and star fire to aid her in her decision makings and robin as a counselor. Tonight was the anniversary of the incident that started it all the fall of the teen titans Raven began to drift into thought as she entered the elevator the past unfolded like a movie playing from her eyes.

_Beastboy let a growl escape his lips as his fist collided with the wall cracking it. he began to scream as hot tears ran down his eyes he muttered the names of his fallen family his head sagging. "that bitch killed them" he yelled as starfire tried and failed to calm him " I should of been there star they needed me and I let them down if I was there I could of… beastboy was cut off by a sarcastic monotone "if you were there you'd be dead to" raven said as she looked up from her book Beastboys eyes shifted becoming feral "being dead is better than being stuck in house with a heartless bitch" he hissed Raven felt her heart twist into knots from his words she winced sligthly. Cyborg decide to defuse the situation "calm down bb its cool well capture her she'll get hers" cyborg said placing large metal hand on his shoulder" " she'll meet justice" robin chimed in a determined look on his face "no Robin" beastboy said calmly "she wont meet justice she'll meet death" beastboy growled as he slowly began to stalk away . the room was deathly quiet except for the sound of a birdarang unfolding "we can't let you do that bb its not the titan way" Robin said determination etched into his voice as he raised his weapon to through. "I'm not a titan anymore I'm patrol" beastboy stated his voice devoid of any emotion as he unhooked his titan communicator and tossed it to Raven "you can't leave beastboy" raven pleaded "I can and I will I told you how I feel raven but if you try and stop me I will fight and I'll fight to win" beastboy entered the elevator he gave raven a sad smile as he began close the doors he mouth three words as the doors clasped shut._

Raven sighed as she entered the door to the common room that had been the 3rd time that day the memory played. Several months after that incident bb had disappeared the only thing they found of him was his blood soaked uniform. Raven jumped as she was greeted by a red eye and a bone crushing hug she was shocked to see a beaming cyborg "Guess what Rae" CY said as his smile became even wider after releasing the startled empathy. Raven could feel the excitement and happiness radiating from his being. She couldn't help but to be a bit mischievous "you final got bee in bed" Raven chided. Cyborg pouted while blushing mumbling "yes and now I don't feel like telling you the good news" cyborg huffed and walked away only to be replaced by an ecstatic starfire "Raven friend beastboy we have found him he has returned" Star screamed. Raven gasped as the tower was thrown into darkness.

* * *

OK MORE REVIEWS

WHOOPS ALMOST FORGOT: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS


End file.
